


The Smell of Rain and Books (Aren't as Comfortable as You)

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Cupid's Street [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cupid's Street AU, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo and Kenma own a bookstore together, M/M, romantic, several others mentioned, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days and hot cocoa are sweet, romantic things. And though Kenma won't admit it, sometimes sweet romantic things are just what he needs. Kuroo's not passing up this chance, no matter how many times he gets it.</p><p>Or</p><p>It's raining, the bookstore is cosy and quiet and they have hot cocoa. How much more romantic can you get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Rain and Books (Aren't as Comfortable as You)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately it still doesn't have anything to do with Powerpuff Girls. But soft fluffy KuroKen just crept up on me and so here we are!

"Kenma?" Kuroo ventured to the back of the store, amongst the boxes of books they haven't sorted through yet. There he found Kenma sitting crosslegged on one of the boxes, playing his PSP and not even looking up when Kuroo approached. Kuroo usually found him like this, so much so that it had become something of a routine.

"What are you doing here at the back?" Kuroo asked anyway, if only to know the Reason of The Day", the afternoon rush is over."

"There was a really loud lady complaining," Kenma said, eyes still trained on his game", you told me I can't just walk away when people are talking to me so I left before she could spot me."

Kuroo can't exactly say anything to that so he doesn't, opting to sit on one of the boxes instead.

"Well, the store's mostly empty," he said after a moment", and Lev brought over some hot chocolate. It's at the counter, if you want some."

"Did you pester Daichi until he made Lev deliver some?" Kenma asked, already knowing the answer.

"The kid practically volunteered," Kuroo said unconvincingly, and his grin was definitely not helping.

"Will you get me some?" Kenma asked, pausing his game.

"You can go to the counter and drink some with me?" Kuroo offered", it's a lot less stuffy out there than in here."

"Not really," Kenma muttered, looking around. In truth, they had plenty of space in the storage room, even with all the boxes. In fact, if they brought blankets and pillows there it could even be cozy enough to sleep in.

Either way, Kenma slipped his PSP in the pocket of his hoodie and let Kuroo help him stand up. Kuroo didn't let go of his hand until they were all the way at the front of the shop, where the cups of hot chocolate stood at the counter. Their store mascot Romeo, a small black cat (also nicknamed Shithead) slept near the cups, probably looking for a suitable heat source. Looking past that, and outside the glass doors of the store, Kenma noted idly that it was raining pretty hard. So much so that they had to put more rugs at the entrance so nobody would accidentally slip. It made the store just a little bit cosier.

Grabbing a couple of plastic chairs from behind the counter, Kuroo had finally let go of Kenma's hand. He waited for the shorter to sit before handing him a cup of hot chocolate and sitting down himself. The counter was low enough that Kenma could easily put the cup down and play on his PSP again. Kuroo relaxed in his seat, petting Romeo and inevitably pulling him into his lap. It wasn't like Romeo was complaining, since Kuroo was a good source of heat.

"Where's Matsukawa?" Kenma asked out of the blue, though that was somewhat normal for him, too.

"He went over to the Petals, I think," Kuroo answered, sipping his hot cocoa", probably to flirt with his little 'Meme Blossom'. Eugh." He rolled his eyes and made a retching noise, to which Kenma huffed in amusement.

Looking out at the rain, Kenma hummed thoughtfully", I wonder if Shouyou is playing in the rain again."

"He'll catch a cold," Kuroo said.

"That's what Iwaizumi-san said, too," Kenma mumbled, his attention shifting back to his game, apparently done with the conversation for the time being.

"Do _you_ want to play in the rain?" Kuroo asked, knowing the answer before he even opened his mouth.

Kenma sent him a withering look, and Kuroo merely smirked in response.

"Being inside while it's raining is pretty cosy, though," Kuroo said, pulling Romeo closer against him", it's the perfect weather for cuddling, snuggling by the fire, that sort of thing."

"If that's your thing," Kenma muttered absentmindedly.

"It's not yours?" Kuroo asked, sounding somewhat disappointed", not even a little cuddling? Making a little fort with pillows and blankets and books? Sharing hot cocoa together?"

"We're drinking hot cocoa now," Kenma pointed out, looking up to raise a brow at Kuroo", are you trying to be romantic, Kuro?"

"Have been since high school but thanks for noticing," Kuroo sighed dejectedly, making a show of sniffing and holding back a sob before gulping down his hot cocoa as if it would drown his sorrows.

"Very impressive," Kenma commented dryly on his acting, going back to his game unfazed.

Huffing softly, Kuroo seemingly gave up, grabbing a nearby book instead and started reading.

The bookstore became quieter, with only the sounds of the rain pattering on outside as background noise.

Kenma took another sip from his cup, one hand still clicking away on his game. He placed the cup back on the counter, and if he noticed Kuroo leaning forward then he didn't show it. He did dutifully lifted his head a little so Kuroo could wipe his mouth with a napkin. But Kuroo changed his mind at the last minute and leaned further, giving the small blond a kiss and licking away the cocoa moustache instead. He _felt_ Kenma respond, but when Kuroo pulled away he scrunched his nose, looking down at his game in disappointment.

"That was disgusting. And you made me lose the level," Kenma said sullenly, wiping his mouth with the abandoned napkin. He looked up at Kuroo, the almost pout on his lips doing very funny things to Kuroo's insides", you have to make up for it."

"'m sorry," Kuroo mumbled, leaning forward again", more kisses?"

Kenma made an impatient noise and met Kuroo halfway, exchanging soft fluttery kisses that left them both incredibly, comfortably warm. Romeo had scampered off somewhere, deeming Kuroo unfit for any more cuddling. Kuroo didn't even mind, since it made kissing Kenma easier, and it made pulling his boyfriend into his lap easier, too.

"We're at work," Kenma reminded him but didn't pull away, merely putting down his PSP so he could hold Kuroo's shoulders and steady himself.

"It's raining too hard, nobody's gonna come in," Kuroo reasoned, wrapping his arms loosely around Kenma's waist", besides, we're in a cosy little bookstore, with hot beverages, you're super cute and cuddly, and it's _raining_. We can't get any more romantic than this, let's not waste it. Please?"

Kenma gave him another unimpressed look, but conceded and gave Kuroo another light kiss on the nose. Kuroo made a small, happy sound, and Kenma began kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his lips again, brushing aside his messy messy hair and kissing his temples. It kind of tickled, and Kuroo said so. He immediately regretted it, because Kenma pulled away to give him a look.

"I thought you wanted romantic?" he asked, shifting in his seat and just with that Kuroo went from wanting romantic to sexy. But he realized Kenma was actually second guessing himself, and Kuroo pulled him closer before he could slip off of him.

"I did, it was nice," Kuroo assured him, kissing him again, lingering for a second or two to see if it'd go any further. It didn't, but Kuroo was completely content with this, even when Kenma eventually just leaned against him, head on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his neck so he could still play his PSP with both hands. It was more or less comfortable, and the rain didn't look like it'll stop anytime soon, so Kuroo grabbed his book again and read.

It wasn't their first time like that, in a timeless bubble of comfort and peace and the outside world melting away. It wasn't going to be their last, either.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus:
> 
> Bokuto: oh, did you name him Romeo because he charms all the ladies?
> 
> Kuroo: No, it's because whenever he gets horny it causes casualties.
> 
> Akaashi: wow. It's just like you, Bokuto-san.
> 
> Bokuto: Akaashi! That was an accident!
> 
> Akaashi: tell that to my desk, Bokuto-san. And the coffee table. And the shelves. And the....)


End file.
